wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
All I Want is You
NOTE: This is a humanized universe. The queens are headmistresses at a school that serves as Pyrrhia. There are still tribes, and each tribe still has their abilities as dragons. (Well, except for Sandwing tail barbs and firescales). Prologue Qibli looked up at the clock. Five more minutes, he thought, and I'll be out of here. Qibli glanced over at his roommate, Winter. He scribbled something down on a scrap of paper and folded it up. He tossed it at Winter. It hit him on the ear. Winter looked up, then saw the note on his desk. He opened it. Meet me under the Tree after school. Signed, Q. Winter was puzzled. Why does Qibli want to meet me under the Tree? ''The Tree was located in the East Plaza. The East Plaza was where couples hung out. And under the Tree was where most of these couples '''became '''couples. Winter pondered this. He knew he was gay, he had known since third grade. But he had no clue that there might be someone else like him. Especially not his annoying roommate. After school, Winter walked to the East Plaza. He could see some of the couples that had formed recently; Peril and Clay, Tsunami and Riptide, and Glory and Deathbringer (Though Glory would never admit it). He looked around until he saw Qibli. Qibli brushed his hair behind his ear, obviously waiting for someone. His amber earring caught the sun. Winter walked over. Qibli looked up. "Oh. Hey Winter," he said. "Hey, Qibli," Winter replied. "So, exactly why did you want me to meet you here? I have homework, you know." ''Three moons, I don't know how I'll feel if it's a love confession. Wait a sec, how come I don't know? I should be extremely against that idea. Mother would be disappointed in me. More than disappointed, actually. Thank god Turtle gave me skyfire, because if Moon walked by I would be screwed and she would know and three moons Winter stop thinking about it what if there's another mind reader, THREE MOONS STOP! Winter collected himself. "Actually, it's because I have to tell you something." Qibli took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you, Winter." Winter's head swam.'' Does he know? Or does he suspect it and wants to know?'' Winter's pale face flushed red. "Umm..." He took a deep breath. "I love you too." The new couple stood under the Tree, acting as if they were the only ones alive in the world. Chapter One: June "Aw, come on, Winter! It's just a little sun!" Qibli exclaimed, trying and failing to drag Winter out of bed. "Not to mention, it's also National Best Friend Day!" "I keep telling you! It's TOO HOT!" Winter replied. He pulled his pillow over his head. "You should know that Icewings DO NOT LIKE SUMMER!" "Pleeeeaaaasseeee?" Qibli pleaded. "We can get ice cream..." "Fine. But just because of the ice cream, and because I don't want to spend all day without seeing you." Winter replied. "Aw, thanks Winter," Qibli said. "Come on!" Winter got dressed, and the pair walked to the East Plaza. The scent of lavender drifted down the street, and the fragrant violet blooms grew in abundance along the side of the road. "Wow. That is a LOT of flowers," Winter exclaimed. "Yeah, I know," Qibli replied. The two walked into the ice cream shop. Alba stood at the counter. "Hey, guys. What can I get you?" "I'll take some pomegranate lemon sherbet, please," Qibli stated. "Alright. And you?" Alba asked Winter. "Hmmm... I think I'll take some starfruit lime sherbet," Winter responded. "Ok, coming right up!" Alba exclaimed. She slid the sherbet across the counter, her spiked silver hair swinging. "That'll be five bucks each." Qibli and Winter paid for the sherbet and sat down. "Wow, this is really good!" Winter exclaimed. "Alba sure knows how to make sherbet." "I know, right?" Qibli responded. "Whaddya say we go swimming next?" "Alright," Winter answered. At the pool, Qibli and Winter walked out of the shower room. Winter turned a little red when he saw Qibli. He is gorgeous. "Anyway, let's swim!" Qibli exclaimed, then walked over to the pool. "CANNONBALL!" He shouted as he jumped into the pool. Water splashed everywhere, soaking everyone within 5 yards of the pool. Winter smiled, then climbed into the pool. "Wow. This feels good," he remarked. "Isn't it great?" Qibli asked. "This seriously helps me cool off."Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions